the disguise
by anti517
Summary: ember diguises as a human and stalks danny...
1. just harmless thought(PREVIEW)

'Thoughts' "dialogue"

'Danny phantom is my enemy...just Danny phantom. Yet I wonder what his other half is like...his...human-half. I may have fought Danny phantom a million times but, I never meant his human half to tell the truth I don't even know his human half's name! I kind of secretly want to meet it. Is his human half: punk, emo ,evil ,smart, dumb, generous, loves to rock, anti-rock, cruel, rebel, goth, geeky, annoying, tough, wimpy, OCD, messy, slob, aggressive, rapist, optimist, pessimist, realist, rciest.. the list goes on and on forever...but sadly I never meet that half. At first the need to see his other half was low but, now it is so big it's life or death i have to meet his human half NOW!'

review if you like and I will continue


	2. shopping & preporations

I facepalmed myself 'ARG! Ember you idiot what are you thinking! it's not like you can simply disguise yourself as a human and attend Casper high...Wait a second...Ember your genius that's what I can do! Time to go shopping'

* * *

At local drug store(in ghost zone obviously);

'lets see'

hair stabilizer:brown Check makeup:peach Check contacts:light blue Check ectohider(hide ecto signature from ghost sense)Check

local mall:

"hmm"I said to myself

green shirt with girly flower Check light blue tight jeans Check set of rainbow hairbands Check high heels:pink Check girly socks Check

'I'll need to be girly or he'll recognize me'

* * *

home-bathroom:

I looked at myself in the mirror and pinched myself 'nope not dreaming' I could not believe my eyes! I looked so different! I couldn't even recognize myself,and if I can't recognize myself, their is noway human danny will. I laughed quietly to myself 'My plan might actually work' "Watch Casper high I come!"I shouted outloud


	3. highschool

I walked through the door to Casper high and through its noisy halls. I could not believe I was actually doing this thing. I walked past the high schoolers that were pointing and gossiping about me, I was "the new girl". I walked over to my new locker when I was interrupted by a tall, buff, bond dude in a red jacket. "So, I hear you're the new girl," He said. "Yes I am my name is…Mackenzie Whelan…um nice too meet you." I responded. He smiled in a sexy way "I'm Dash Baxter, star athlete." he said. "Oh...um…that is great…but I have to go to…class" I said quickly thinking of an excuse to leave. "See you in class, Mackenzie." He called after me. I shivered at that comment.

* * *

Class;

"Students!" Mr. Lancer announced "This is our newest student, Mackenzie Whelan." "Hi nice to meet you all I'll be…" I froze in mid sentence when I saw him…the reason…Danny. 'That's right I'll have to befriend him in his human form to see what he is like' "attending Casper high now." I finished. "Thank you Ms. Whelan, you will be sitting next to David Putowskee over there." Mr. Lancer told me pointing to a short, brown haired, boy with freckles and braces. "Yes sir." I said taking my seat. Mr. Lancer continued his lecture. I began to observe Danny, he looked very tired. 'wow all that ghost fighting must make him stay up really late'. Suddenly a blue wisp came out of his mouth. 'oh no! a ghost in the middle of class! How will he fight it!?'. My question was answered when he raised his hand and said "Can I use the restroom?" "Yes you may." Mr. Lancer replied. 'Ya duh! he uses the bathroom as an excuse...Wait a minute if he says he has to use the bathroom every time he has to fight a ghost during class time. Won't the teachers get suspicious...na he probably has an excuse for that too like "bladder problems" ha! a ghost who uses the bathroom as an excuse to get out of class hilarious!(ghost don't use the restroom.) '. I spotted Danny's "girlfriend" she was sitting straight nodding and taking notes. 'geek, you should not be with Danny.'

* * *

lunch;

The bell rang it was lunch. I headed to the cafeteria. 'remember ember girly not rebel, girly not rock star, girly not ghost' I got in line. 'lets see what would a girly girl get.' after choosing the most girly food I could get. I looked around the lunch room 'where is he'. I saw him sitting with his friends and walked over to their table


	4. lunch with danny phantom

Author Note- I decided to continue in Ember's point of view because she is one of my favorite characters. By the way Amaris the demon, if my dialogue problem is not fixed it is because i am an idiot. And yes Pi84lyf step one of ember's plan of getting into the school is complete. P.S The name antidumbfanfics means I am against fanfics I think are dumb. One fanfic I really hate is where the avatar gang goes too amity park but they have this dumb bratty Sabrina with them who can airbend which ruins the whole story! But if you like that fanfic then like for all I care, but I will hate it forever. by the way if you notice that ember is OOC (out of character) she doing it on purpose so Danny won't recognize her. P.S.S Once again BriannaHug I really like your comment and the way you said dumb(dumb is now one of my favorite words). enjoy the story(or hate it and complain about the story)

* * *

A sat across from him on the bench they were sitting on. There I was sitting straight across from Danny while he was in his human form. I was literally right in front of him eye to eye to him but, he was not attacking me...he was smiling "Hi, I'm Mackenzie the new I just came to introduce myself." "I'm Danny." he replied 'So, Danny is his real name!' "and this is Sam." he said pointing to the goth with the green hair band tying up her part of her hair." and this is Tucker." he said pointing to the boy next to him in the yellow shirt with black glasses and a red cap. "What is your last name "I asked. He squirmed "um...er..." 'why won't he say his last name? Is he embarrassed about his family' "Its okay I don't care what family you come from." "really?" he asked."Hi my names Paulina, I'm a cheerleader do you want to sit with us popular kids Mackenzie, you're welcome." Paulina interrupted Danny could say it. "No thank you, Paulina." I said annoyed that she interrupted "Okay, but you're welcome to join us when you get tired of being with those losers." she said as she walked away. "Actually my full name is Tucker Foley as in Too Fine." Tucker said when he thought I was popular. "Cool." I said trying to be nice and girly "I like your sexy outfit." he said with a "sexy smile". "Wanna hangout at my place sexy lady?" he asked 'okay that was way too far' "What is your last name?" I asked avoiding Tucker's question. "...Fenton" he said nervously. 'what is so bad about being a Fenton?' "Cool!" I shouted. "So...Danny Fenton what are your interests?" I asked calming down."Space!" he exclaimed. "Oh...that is cool I find space...interesting too."I lied. 'I have to get him to like me. Pretending to like what he likes should bring us closer to each other so I can learn more about his human half'' "Really!?" he said "cool well did you know...". I sat and listened as he blabbed on and on about space. 'I have to learn more about space if I want to get closer to him."

* * *

Library;

I was currently checking out books on space' I have to know more about space so I can catch up in our conversations' let's see space is...

Later after the library closed

'Wow it's pretty late the library closing I'd better head home now'

* * *

Home;

When I came home I took a shower and washed of the makeup, hair stabilizer and ectohider. When I came out I put my rock clothes back on then I layed down on my bed and took out a notebook and began to write what I learned about Danny's human half-

Name: Danny Fenton, age: 14, eye color: light blue, hair color: black, Country: United States of America, gender: male, birthday, likes: space

Dislikes:

'Yep I still have a lot to learn about him'


	5. action time(NOT A CHAPTER!)

Authors note: I skipped 2 days because all it is going to school and talking about space with Danny, no action P.S: YOU CAN FLAME ALL YOU WANT! I'M READY TO HEAR IT (OR READ IT)

2 days later after talking about space with Danny

I ran straight to Danny Fenton. "Hello! Danny!" I said. "Oh, hello Mackenzie want to hang out at my place and talk about space?" he asked 'I did it! I AM GETTING CLOSER TO HIM!(mental hip hip hooray dance)' "sure!"

After school

i repeat-I am putting the story up for adoption to an author(with expereance{i know i know this is spelled wrong} and a brain)becuase I ran out of ideas


	6. suggestion

Author Note- Just to let you know Rebecca987 offered to adopt and continue the story. So if want to see the story continuing you could check Rebecca987's storys. Just making a suggestion.


End file.
